


I’ll Be Home For Christmas  (And Maybe New Year’s, Too)

by sakesushimaki



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Post-Canon, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesushimaki/pseuds/sakesushimaki





	I’ll Be Home For Christmas  (And Maybe New Year’s, Too)

Brian is actually thinking about leaving early today. After one last trip to the art department, the thought has formed into a decision. 

His phone rings just as he pulls into his parking spot. “Good afternoon,” he answers while locking the car.

“Hey! I called your line at work and Cynthia told me you left at four?”

Brian has to laugh at how confused Justin sounds.

“You okay?”

“Of course I’m okay. I’m fantastic actually. Do you remember the last time I got home before six?”

“Uh, no?”

“Neither do I.” Brian slides the door of the loft shut and inhales the slightly stale air. “You know, while I was at the supermarket – Yes, you heard correctly. – I was actually thinking that I might read a book today.”

“Shut up.” Justin laughs and street bustle sounds are mixed in with it.

“I was!”

“Not really.”

Brian falls down on the sofa. “So, you have that arrival time yet?”

“Oh, right, listen. There’s a change of plans.”

Brian doesn’t like how that sounds. His throat starts to itch. “Oh?”

“Remember how I said that I was going to come in on the 22nd?”

Brian does. He fucking marked and cleared that day with Cynthia as soon as Justin told him. “I seem to recall that.”

“Well, I switched shifts with Kurt because—oh, shit, wait a sec!”

Brian listens to Justin asking someone for directions. 

Justin is not going to come for fucking Christmas. Just like he wasn’t there for goddamn Thanksgiving. That’s where this is going.

Fuck, and this day had so much fucking potential.

“Okay, sorry, the directions Jenna gave me are for shit. So, anyway,--”

“Just say it.”

“Say what?”

“That you’re not going to be able to make it.”

“Make what?”

There’s some more street noise in the background and Brian gets angry. Both at the annoying soundtrack and Justin’s attitude. He wants to hang up. He will. First, Justin calls him when it’s obviously not the best time, and then only to leave him fucking hanging and waiting for the blow-off.

“Hello? Brian?”

“Yeah.”

“So, anyway, is it okay if I come in on the 24th? The 3:05pm. I know it’s late and we will have practically no time until we have to be at Debbie’s, but this way I can… Goddamnit! I think I left another pair of gloves on the subway! I hate myself so hard right now.”

Brian frowns at the ceiling. He’s processing. He thinks his pulse just quickened a bit.

“Are you pissed about the date change?” Justin asks after a while.

Brian sits up quickly. “No, wait, I thought you were going to…”

“Going to what?”

Brian takes a deep breath. He has to smile. “Nothing. The 24th is fine.” Fantastic, actually. Christmas Eve. Just in time for Debbie’s semi-Catholic dinner ritual. “Though I’m not sure I can pick you up.”

“That’s cool, my mom’s been wanting to pick me up anyway. Plus, I haven’t even seen her the last time I was here.” Right. She was on that cruise with her boy toy. 

“Okay. Good.” Suddenly he remembers something. “Hey, what about your boss? Didn’t you say he was giving you shit for wanting to take days off?”

“Yeah, he’s still an ass about that, hence the change of plans and shift switches. He says it’s company policy that you only get to take off more than two days in a row after at least six months. But whatever.”

Brian wonders if this means that Justin will be gone already by the 27th. Shit. Should he…? No. He’s not going to ask.

“God, I can’t wait to see you.”

That brings Brian back. “Me neither,” he says truthfully. He’s become much better at this stuff. Between almost losing Justin in an explosion, in an unhealthy almost-wedding and while trying to keep this distance-thing going, he’s learned a thing or two.

The street soundtrack to their little conversation is quieting down and Brian wonders if Justin entered a building. He hates how nosy talking to Justin makes him. These calls make him want to know everything – where he is, what he does, with whom. Brian doesn’t know when he’s become so pathetic.

“I’m sorry, I know you hate this, but I need to today.” Justin takes a deep breath and it crackles over the phone. “I fucking miss you.”

Brian relaxes into the couch cushion. “Oh?”

Justin ignores his fake-surprise. “I miss your hands. And I miss your mouth. And your smell.”

“You offend me, Sunshine.”

“How so?”

“How is it possible that this list does not include my cock?”

“Oh, it does, believe me. And your ass, too, by the way.”

Brian bites his lips together and listens closely.

“Just yesterday I jerked off to the memory of that night in Toronto in the Summer. Christ, that was hot.”

Brian doesn’t say anything but he feels his dick twitch in his pants.

“How your hands were tied to that bed post and your knees spread so wide… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come so hard. Or heard you moan so loudly. You were—”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Brian clears his throat. He remembers only too well. He also remembers how the next morning, Gus asked him why he is walking funny.

“That’s not what you said that night.” Justin chuckles at his own lame joke. “In fact, you kept asking for—”

“Shut up.”

Justin laughs some more and Brian finds himself grin along.

“Alright, I gotta go. How many days till I see you? You’re better at calculating.”

Brian snorts.

“Come on.”

Brian rolls his eyes. “Sixteen.”

“I’ll see you in sixteen days then. Byeloveyoumissyou!” And the line is dead.

Brian shakes his head, puts the phone away and starts counting again.

 

+

 

Justin schlepps his carry-on through the last security check and then finally, through the arrival area. 

He’s being silly, he knows it, when he hopes once more that Brian will be there to pick him up and fuck him in the bathroom. But then he hears his mom’s voice call for him, looks up to see her wave, and he’s almost as happy.

The hug goes a little long, but he can’t help it. He’s a sucker for the traditional family holidays.

“Where’s Molly?”

“Oh, she’s at home with the muffins she’s baking for you. I can’t remember whether she decided that I shouldn’t tell you because it’s a surprise or that I should tell you because she isn’t sure they’ll turn out so great and she doesn’t want you to be disappointed. I think, in the half hour before I left, she changed my instructions five times.”

Justin huffs a laugh. He loves that his sister is turning out to be a dork.

He checks his watch after getting in the car: 3:37. They’ll have a good hour and a half at mom’s place and then, they will drive over to Debbie’s at around 5:30.

He’s going to kill Brian if he’s not there by then. 

Justin refrains from texting him. Instead, he puts his phone away and concentrates on his mom’s chatter.

 

+

 

At 5:36, mom parks the car near Debbie’s house. Justin spots the Vette right away, parked across the street a little further down.

He laughs at the flutter in his stomach.

“What is it, Justin?” Molly asks from the backseat.

“Nothing. I’m just being an idiot.” Justin reaches across himself and the seatbelt buckle snaps open. His hands are actually shaking a little and he can’t stop the grin.

Two and a half months are simply too fucking long. He will not let it come to this again. He can’t believe how excited-nervous-happy he is. He just hopes that Brian won’t be an ass about it.

The three of them jog across the street and then, without planning it, Justin stops next to the Vette for a moment.

He wants to fucking hug that car.

Molly comes up next to him and Justin looks back when he feels her staring.

“What’s up with you? Did you think he wouldn’t come?”

“No, of course not.” Not really. “I’m just pathetic,” he sighs.

Molly laughs at him and pulls on his hand.

Carl opens the door and welcomes them with hugs and warm furnace air and cinnamon scent.

Even before he gets out of his coat Justin surveys the room. There are a lot of people, but none of them are Brian. He’s probably upstairs with Michael. Or outside, smoking.

Justin is distracted by Emmett and Drew waving from the living room and Carl already collecting the Taylor coats. He unbuttons his and quickly kicks off his shoes. He’s thanking Carl already, still only halfway out of his coat. 

He doesn’t get to finish, neither taking off his coat, nor his sentence to Carl, because he’s suddenly tackled into the corner by the cloak hanger and his mouth is sealed by another. The initial surprised grunt gives way to a happy sigh and soon he’s sliding his hands up Brian’s back, the forgotten coat dangling from his underarm. There’s some cheering in the background, some remarks, but they’re drowned out by Brian’s kiss, hands, scent. Their tongues meet and their lips mould together, soft and wet and perfect.

They part reluctantly and slowly, the outside world fades back in. Justin opens his eyes and smiles. “Hey.” Brian just grins in return and nudges Justin’s jaw with his nose. 

After one last quick kiss, Justin feels Brian pull at his hand. Brian laughs at Justin’s confusion and motions for them to walk into the kitchen. Justin reaches out and keeps his hand on Brian’s back until they reach Debbie and Ben at the burners and he’s crushed into some hugs. 

 

+

 

After dinner, Brian heads out for a smoke. Justin follows.

He watches from one step down how Brian flicks the lighter, fondles the cigarette and blows out the first stream of gray.

Justin is jealous of the cigarette. He grows hard from watching Brian’s fingers.

He is distracted by the golden ornament dangling above Brian’s head and has to laugh. The laugh is cut short by a quick shriek he gives when Brian suddenly pulls him up and against his body. His mouth is at Justin’s ear and Justin shivers from the warm breath.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I will have to fuck you right here.”

Justin feels Brian’s hand slide into the back of his jeans and he shudders at the mixture of warm skin and cold air. Brian is mouthing his jaw, scraping lightly his teeth against it and Justin reaches out to pull their bodies closer together. Mouths find each other again and they share a kiss as they press together, Brian’s crotch against Justin’s hips, Justin’s dick hardening against Brian’s thigh. Justin needs to feel skin, needs to feel Brian. He feels along Brian’s hips, slides his clumsy fingers between them, grabs Brian’s belt. He undoes it, bites the soft tissue inside Brian’s lower lip and reaches for the zipper.

But Brian pulls away. Justin watches him step back until Brian’s leaning against the porch post. 

“Go stand over there,” he tells Justin.

Justin throws his head back and laughs. Then, he takes a step into Brian’s direction. Two. “And what if I don’t?”

Brian takes a long drag from his neglected cigarette and narrows his eyes at Justin, who is still getting closer. He flicks what’s left of the cigarette away just as Justin closes the last distance between them.

Justin bends forward to kiss Brian’s neck. He inhales, letting Brian’s smell wash over his senses. He loves that Brian uses so little aftershave. He mouths up to a strong jaw, then down to below the ear. He notes happily that it’s Brian’s turn to shudder.

His wrist is grabbed before he can touch Brian’s crotch again.

“I’m going to fuck you all night when we get out of here. You know that, right?”

Justin bites his lip and nods into Brian’s neck, his hand still held away from Brian’s body.

“If you don’t behave, I’m going to fuck you all night,” Brian whispers into his ear. “But I won’t let you come.”

A gasp escapes Justin’s mouth and he wants to pull his hand away, but Brian won’t let his wrist free.

“I will put a cock ring on you. I will tie you up. And then, I will fuck your ass open, again and again. First hard and then slow and deep, just how you love it.”

Justin hiccups a moan and closes his eyes, head still buried in Brian’s neck, Brian’s voice a scorching whisper against his ear.

“I will fuck myself into your tight hot ass, and come as many times as I want. And when I’m done, you know what I’ll do?” 

All Justin can manage is a hoarse sound.

“I will leave you just like that. Stretched open, horny and desperate, with no way to get off.”

Slowly, Brian’s grip on Justin’s hand loosens. Justin blinks and pulls back. He stares up at Brian, feels how his face is flushed with heat.

Brian chuckles as he looks down at him. He strokes Justin’s hot cheek and lets his thumb slide over his bottom lip. Then he smacks one little kiss on his nose.

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s get some dessert.”

 

+

 

Justin tries his best not to be all over Brian during dessert and later, but is granted a reprieve when Brian gives him the seven-hundred bucks worth gift certificate from his favorite art supply store in New York. He’s allowed to kiss and grope Brian a bit then and notes happily, that Brian’s hand doesn’t leave his thigh for the rest of the gift gabbing. Brian’s grip tenses a weird bit when Debbie asks Justin about his plan for the next days, but Justin decides to let that go. It’s probably nothing.

Crazily enough, the gift that attracts most of the interest, is the fondue set Michael and Ben get from Emmett.

The only thing good about the girls and the kids celebrating Christmas up in Toronto this year is that the rest of them can get the presents part out of the way on Christmas Eve already and then sleep in on the 25th.

Justin is helping Debbie clear the table when Brian presses himself against his back. “Hurry up, I want to get you out of here.”

After regrouping, Justin points out that they’d be quicker if Brian helped. 

To his surprise, Brian does.

 

+

 

Once the door is locked, everything else is released.

Justin is pushed onto the bed, but he grabs and drags Brian with him. He thinks he could come from feeling Brian’s naked body on top of his alone. But then there’s Brian’s mouth and it’s doing wonderful things to Justin’s lips and neck and Justin has to really fight against the urge to come.

He knows that Brian is pretty worked up, too. The little high-pitched moans that wrestle out of his throat mean he’s pretty desperate. Justin wants to comment on that, but then there’s a condom pressed into his hand, a hard, leaking dick in the other and he forgets.

Brian works the lube into him, two fingers, scissoring them apart, stretching Justin. Justin squirms, not accustomed to the pain after over two months without. He’s not sure why he doesn’t bottom for anyone but Brian these days, but he knows that Brian secretly loves that he doesn’t.

The moans as he pushes inside Justin prove it. “Christ…”

Justin loves how his extra-tight ass makes Brian a spiritual man. 

 

+

 

Justin bows up against Brian and digs his nails into his back. He’s so fucking close he can taste it. He tightens his legs around Brian’s waist, heels slipping against the damp skin, and pulls Brian deeper, closer. He is greedy this close to coming. He feels the start of it, the ignition, and he gets even greedier. 

“Come with me,” he breathes into Brian’s ear and clenches his ass, angles his hips even more.

Brian stops moving.

For a moment, Justin can’t think. When he finally clears his head enough to look at Brian, he is met by a grin.

What. The. Fuck.

“Brian,” he complains but Brian only grins wider.

Justin can’t believe that Brian would do this to him. The first time in forever and Brian acts out his little power play. Asshole. Justin is not going to beg. Fuck that! He reaches a hand up and tears at his hair instead. He takes a deep breath, feels the pulse of Brian’s dick in his ass, and whimpers.

He shift his eyes up to Brian again whose gaze is now fixed on Justin’s hair. Brian reaches up, strokes through the strands and closes his fingers around them. 

He leans down to kiss the corner of Justin’s mouth. “I love you.”

It’s soft and low, but Justin hears it loud and clear. Before he can say anything, Brian starts moving again, his face now pressed firmly into Justin’s neck. Justin moans his multi-layered surprise and holds on when Brian’s fingers slide between his above his head.

They both come not a minute later, the pent up energy releasing in one spectacular orgasm. All Justin can think, once his body stops shaking, is that Brian never says I love you in bed.

Brian’s face is still wedged between Justin’s neck and shoulder and Justin feels the wetness of his breath and mouth there. Exhausted, he lets his legs loosen around Brian and one of them slip down.

He gasps when Brian suddenly grabs around that tired leg, pushes it up and starts moving his hips again. Any of Justin’s protest is silenced by Brian’s mouth, any fatigue in his limbs is taken care of by Brian’s holding them. 

Justin feels his cock fill again, his ass clenching with the burn of the push and pull, and soon Brian pounds them into yet another orgasm.

After that, Justin forgets what he was worried about.

 

+

 

“I can’t believe you’re going to the gym on Christmas morning.”

“What exactly can’t you believe about that?”

“It’s fucking Christmas, Brian.”

“So what? We did Christmas yesterday.” Brian says from the bedroom. “Where the fuck are my sneakers?”

Instead of answering, Justin decides to grumble into his low-carb granola for the next five minutes. He’s pouring some more of the cinnamon-sugar on it when Brian joins him in the kitchen. He decides to ignore him.

After yet another pouring of sugar, the granola finally tastes like something similar to breakfast. Justin looks up and finds Brian watching him, smiling.

Justin glares back.

“So, I’m guessing we’re out of sugary cereal?”

Justin glares harder and returns his attention to his breakfast. He hears Brian sigh and soon, Brian’s voice comes from a much closer proximity.

“Look, the only perk of not having the kids here for Christmas is that we don’t have to do this hyper Christmas morning shit. We got to sleep in, you get to sleep some more, and I get to go to the gym. I’ll be back in two hours, tops, with some lunch. And tonight we’ll head over to the Schmidts for more fattening and festive food. Sounds like an okay Christmas Day to me.”

Okay, so maybe that doesn’t sound so bad, Justin has to admit. He gets down from the barstool, grabs the honey from the cupboard and returns to his seat, drizzling the sticky liquid over his granola.

Brian laughs beside him and nuzzles his face into Justin’s neck.

Justin is almost giving in when Brian speaks again. “Love you,” he says and kisses Justin’s ear before swinging the gym bag over his shoulder on his way to the door.

That does it.

“Brian?”

“Yes?”

Justin knows that Brian is standing in the open door now but he can’t bring himself to look up. “Are you breaking up with me?”

The silence makes his pulse race. When he finally does take a look he’s surprised by how confused Brian looks.

“Well, are you?”

“You think that I’m breaking up with you?”

“I… don’t know.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“ _Me_? _You_ ’ve been acting weird. You said _I love you_ last night while we were fucking and you said it again just now.” Brian never ever says I love you in the mornings.

Justin watches as Brian’s eyes go from confused to angry to hard and swallows against the stone-like weight in his throat.

“You’re unbelievable. I’m going to the gym.”

Justin sits at the bar, sugar-bomb cereal forgotten, and wonders if that was an answer and why he feels like he needs to apologize. 

 

+

 

Justin spends the rest of the morning feeling guilty.

As soon as Brian gets back, he apologizes. They fuck and while Justin enjoys the friction between their bodies, groans as Brian fills him again and again, he wonders if Brian is ever going to say it again now after Justin behaved like an ass.

When Brian comes, Justin surges up and sucks every sound from his lips. It’s easier to pretend this way.

 

+

 

Dinner at Ted’s is nice, Brian behaves and doesn’t seem too excruciatingly bored. They all stay for one last glass of wine in the recently finished living room. 

Ted, Michael and Ben talk about the house, the renovations, and the mortgage plan. Justin tries to listen. Brian is leaning half against him while his eyes and hands are fixed on his cell phone. When he finally puts it away, he sinks deeper into the couch and against Justin.

Their eyes meet and Justin tries for a smile. He hates the still lingering weirdness between them. Brian takes pity on him and leans up for a kiss. Justin gladly meets the request.

Blake comes back from the kitchen just then. “So, Justin, for how long are you staying? I don’t think anyone’s told me yet.”

“Oh, right, I was going to ask, too,” Ted says.

“You guys are really scared that I won’t give you back that Puccini CD, aren’t you?”

Everyone laughs and Ted adds, “Well, it is a special edition. You know that, right?” 

Before Justin can answer, Brian lets out a snort and pushes himself up. Justin can only stare after him as Brian heads for the backyard door.

Perplexed, Justin excuses himself and follows Brian.

“What was that?” he asks before the door has swung shut again.

“I should ask you the same thing.”

“What?”

Brian blows smoke into the cold winter air. “Why can’t you just say that you’re leaving tomorrow or the day after that? Don’t leave people guessing and trying to include you in their fucking New Year’s plans.”

I takes Justin a minute to decipher that. 

“Why the fuck didn’t you just ask me?” he wonders, as soon as the bigger pieces of the puzzle fall in place.

Brian shrugs.

“Brian?”

Brian sighs. “Because I know I won’t like the answer.”

“And you thought that the extra dose of affection would maybe make me change my mind?”

Brian flicks away his half-smoked cigarette and shrugs again.

Justin watches him and thinks that he loves this man so much he wants to strangle him.

“I know that your boss won’t let you take much time off. I just… I thought that maybe you would want to try and work something out…”

Justin recognizes the exact moment when Brian realizes that his plan is stupid. “That made more sense in your head, huh?”

Brian snorts.

“Remember when I told you about switching shifts with Kurt?”

Brian turns to look at Justin for the first time.

“You know why I switched with him?”

“Because he has a sex-change operation scheduled?”

Justin ignores that. “Because I’d rather work until noon on Christmas Eve than spend New Year’s without you.” 

Justin waits until Brian figures it out.

He’s quick. “I’m an idiot.”

“You kind of are.”

Brian huffs a laugh and reaches out for Justin. Pulling him close, he says into his hair, “So I’m going to have you to myself for New Year’s?”

“Well…”

Brian yanks his head back and stares at Justin. “What?”

Justin bites his lip and digs his fingers into Brian’s jacket. “I, um, kind of signed us up for Ben and Michael’s New Year’s fondue night.”

Brian’s groan wakes Mr. Blumfeld from three doors down the street.


End file.
